fairys_twitter_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy's Twitter Survivor: Pirates!
| returnees = Born ( ) Changa ( ) Liz ( ) Miles ( ) Psy ( ) | video = | previousseason = Ninja vs. Samurai | nextseason = Arctic }} is the third season in the Fairy's Twitter Survivor series of games. Lucity has won this season in a nearly perfect game by winning Final Tribal Council against Zenniker and Brent in a 6-1-0 vote and becomes the third person to claim the title of Sole Survivor in Fairy's Twitter Survivor. Production Applications for the season were posted on August 8, 2018, along with a teaser video. They closed on August 17 and the game began August 19. Planning for the season begin during the end of . The three returnees were contacted and secured prior to applications. Twists/Changes *'Captains': Players were informed that each pre-merge Tribe will have a Captain at all times. The Captain will be often called upon to make decisions for the tribe while occasionally having special roles or receiving bonuses during challenges. In compensation, captains may only be voted out in a unanimous vote. If a vote against the captain is not unanimous, those votes are negated as if the Captain had played an Idol. The Captain's Hat can be passed at any time, but if it is passed it cannot be passed again until the following round. The Captain's Hat must be passed after two rounds have elapsed without being passed. The Captain's Twist ended with merge. *'Treasure Hunt': You can't have a pirate themed season without a little booty! Players were informed on Day 2, that they were able to go on a treasure hunt. The Treasure Hunt ended with the ARR Twist. *'Tortuga': Players who were voted out got a chance to stay in the game by winning challenges against other players who were voted out. Players who won would stay on the island, while players who lost would be eliminated. At predetermined points, the current victor on Tortuga would return to the game and compete to become the Sole Survivor. The Tortuga twist ended after the ARR Twist. *'ARR Twist (Amazing Race Round)': In Round 11, the 10 remaining players on the merged tribe were divided into 5 teams of 2 by Miles, the current inhabitant of Tortuga. The teams were named after the 5 pre-merge tribes. Vaguely inspired by the show "The Amazing Race", all teams had to complete 3 challenges within 48 hours. At the end, teams who won a challenge stayed in the game, while the one team that lost all challenges was directly sent to Tortuga. Castaways } | align="left" |Dillon 22, | | rowspan="5" | rowspan="9" | rowspan="11" | rowspan="13" | 2nd Voted Out Day 3 | 1st Eliminated Day 4 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Cheetah 16, | | 3rd Voted Out Day 5 | 2nd Eliminated Day 6 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Top 18, | | 4th Voted Out Day 7 | 3rd Eliminated Day 10 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Zev 18, | | 6th Voted Out Day 10 | 4th Eliminated Day 11 | 4 |- | | align="left" |Squiish 16, | | 5th Voted Out Day 8 | 5th Eliminated Day 11 | 7 |- | | align="left" |Psy 16, | | | 7th Voted Out Day 16 | 6th Eliminated Day 18 | 5 |- | | align="left" |Potsie 17, | | | 8th Voted Out Day 16 | 7th Eliminated Day 22 | 7 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Microus 24, | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 1st Returnee Day 11 | rowspan="2" |11 |- | 9th Voted Out Day 20 | 8th Eliminated Day 24 |- | | align="left" |Liz 21, | | | rowspan='16' | 11th Voted Out Day 25 | 9th Eliminated Day 28 | 8 |- | | align="left" |Max 17, | | | 12th Voted Out Day 27 | 10th Eliminated Day 30 | 10 |- | | align="left" |Miles 20, | | | Tortuga | 13th Voted Out Day 29 1st Jury Member | 11th Eliminated Day 33 | 6 |- | | align="left" |Born 18, | | | | Eliminated Day 32 2nd Jury Member | 12th Eliminated Day 33 | |- | | align="left" |AJ 17, | | | | rowspan='11' | Med Evac'd Day 34 | | 3 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Nintendo 20, | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 10th Voted Out Day 21 | 2nd Returnee Day 24 | rowspan="2" |15 |- | 14th Voted Out Day 36 3rd Jury Member | |- | | align="left" |Grand 19, | | | | 15th Voted Out Day 38 4th Jury Member | | 5 |- | | align="left" |Lord 32, | | | | 16th Voted Out Day 40 5th Jury Member | | 11 |- | | align="left" |Changa 16, | | | | 17th Voted Out Day 43 6th Jury Member | | 6 |- | | align="left" |Garrett 19, | | | | 18th Voted Out Day 46 7th Jury Member | | 12 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |Brent 17, | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | Eliminated Day 32 | 3rd Returnee Day 33 | rowspan="2" |9 |- | 2nd Runner-Up Day 50 | |- | | align="left" |Zenniker 18, | | | | Runner-Up Day 50 | | 2 |- | | align="left" |Lucity 16, | | | | Sole Survivor Day 50 | | 4 |- |} Episode Guide Voting History Category:Seasons